Answers for Everything
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Austin Moon has an answer for any question a person could ask, but what happens when his girlfriend asks the one question he just can't answer? Will it tear the couple apart, or is it all just one big misunderstanding? ONE-SHOT; Auslly!


**Answers for Everything**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

"Hey Austin, what's up?", Ally asked her blond boyfriend who had just entered Sonic Boom.

"The sky", Austin smirked. That was the thing about Austin Moon; he had an answer for _everything._ If there's a question someone asks him that he doesn't know, he won't just shrug or say 'I don't know'. If you ask Austin any type of question, rhetorical or not, he will always answer you. It's usually just the first thing that pops into his mind, so you have to understand that what he says doesn't always make sense.

Ally just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's reply, having already gotten used to his answers like this. 'The sky' may seem like a typical, sarcastic remark for a question like Ally's, but he has had some very interesting responses before. She would know that better than anyone. After all, they had been dating for almost a year now, and had been best friends and music partners since they were fifteen. "Anyway, how do you think you did on that history test we took today?", she asked changing the subject.

"I'm almost positive that you did better than me, queen of smartness", he joked. See, Austin didn't just say, 'I don't know', or 'It was hard'. No, he just had to have a witty comeback.

'He has an answer for everything', Ally thought rolling her eyes. 'That boy.'

"So, have you been working on any new songs…for either of us?", Austin asked. He was standing right behind Ally who was busy running the cash register.

"Since you texted me like forty-five minutes ago?", Ally asked pointedly.

"Actually it was only thirty-five minutes ago", Austin said.

"Austin", Ally whined.

"Ally", Austin mocked her. She sighed. That boy was just so persistent, but she loved him anyway.

"No Austin, I haven't worked on any new songs for either of us within the last _thirty-five_ minutes. I've been busy", Ally said.

"Well you could've just said that. Everyone knows you aren't supposed to answer a question with another question", Austin quipped.

"Urg! Austin Moon, you are impossible!", Ally exclaimed in a frustrated tone. Yes, she was used to his behavior by now, but that doesn't mean it can't still get on her nerves at times.

"Ally Dawson, I know you think that, but if I'm physically here on this earth, which I am, there's no way that I can be impossible", Austin replied.

"Are you a dogmatist or something?", Ally asked. She was only half joking, because she seriously wanted to know.

"Well little miss inquisitive, I'm going to go look that word up online, all while wondering how you can use such big words in your everyday vocabulary", Austin replied as he whipped out his phone and furiously tried to find out what on earth a dogmatist was.

"I'm surprised you even know what inquisitive means", Ally mumbled under her breath.

"Ally, it won't show up on Google", Austin whined. Ally looked at his phone and laughed at her boyfriend's terrible spelling.

"Austin, you spelled it wrong. Can't I just tell you what it means?", Ally asked. She just found it funny that he didn't know what the word meant, and couldn't even spell it right to look it up online.

"You _can,_ but I'm going to look it up", Austin said. Ally rolled her eyes, having chosen the wrong words in that sentence when she should've known what Austin was going to say.

"Oh Ally, no one can be right all the time", Austin said. He had finally found the word after five long minutes.

"Then why do you have to have an answer for everything?', Ally asked, desperately wanting to know the answer to the one question she had always had on her mind since they met. She knew he'd answer, because he was Austin Moon, the one with all the answers. But this was the one question she had always avoided for some unknown reason.

Austin laughed. "That's just who I am Ally. I've done it all my life, and I guess I just became accustom to it. I never knew it bothered you so much", Austin said looking down.

"Hey, I never said it bothered me", Ally said softly as she made him look her in the eye. "I've just always wondered how you could possibly have an answer for every single question anyone could ask."

"I'm sure I don't have an answer for _everything_", Austin said making Ally roll her eyes once more.

"Really?", she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah really", Austin said not picking up on her sarcasm.

"Let's put it to the test then", Ally said walking over to change the sign on the door from 'open' to 'closed' since there weren't any more customers left in the store. Austin shrugged, having nothing better to do at the moment, and hopped on the counter that he had been told on so many occasions to get off of, but never did.

"Okay, we'll start off easy with some questions you should already know the answers to. I want you to answer them all as you'd answer any other question you've ever been asked", Ally stated. Austin nodded in understanding, even if he didn't have a clue why they were even doing this in the first place. He wasn't going to complain though. He was okay as long as he was with his favorite girl.

"Ally, please don't start on any more rules. Just ask the stupid questions", Austin whined as he looked over and saw the she had gotten out her book to start a list of rules. Ally sighed, but closed her book anyway, having already told him the only rule she could really think of for this challenge.

"Okay…um, what's my favorite color?"

"Red", Austin said easily.

"Okay, when's my birthday?"

"November 29th"

"That's right. I'm glad you didn't say 'February something' this time", Ally said remembering when Trish had showed her the original application letter for MUNY Dez and Austin had _tried_ to fill out. Needless to say, they knew each other A LOT better now.

"One time!", Austin defended. "Plus that was what Dez said, not me."

Ally rolled her eyes and continued down her list of 'easy' questions.

"And now to the harder ones; What does it mean to be a dogmatist?", Ally teased.

"Not funny Als, you just had me look that up", Austin whined. By now, he was sprawled out across the counter, bored out of his mind.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding. How about…what's a solar eclipse?"

"Sounds like some kind of chick flick", Austin said. He never was really good in science.

"No Austin, you're thinking of the third Twilight, and that's just called Eclipse. A solar eclipse is-"

"Ally, do you have a point to this?", Austin asked cutting her off.

"Fine, if you want your last question, I'll give it to you", Ally huffed.

"Finally", Austin said sitting himself upright. "Fire away"

"How much do you love me?", she asked. Now if he was to ask her that, the answer would be simple; more than anything. But that wasn't Austin's response.

"I can't answer that"

"What?", Ally asked, clearly caught off guard. "W-What do you mean you can't answer that?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I can't answer the question you just asked me", he replied. Ally felt as if her world was crumbling to pieces. She thought he just couldn't answer because he didn't know, or worse, he didn't love her at all!

"W-Why n-not?", Ally asked as a tear rolled down her face. Austin's eyes widened as he realized what she must be thinking, and he quickly ran over and whipped away her tears.

"Ally, please don't cry! I hate it when you cry", Austin begged. "I do love you. I love you so, so very much!"

"Then why can't you answer my question?", Ally asked sniffling. Austin pulled her closer to him and rested his head on top of hers.

"Ally, I can't answer your question because there are no words that can ever express how much I love you", he said. Ally smiled a little from where she was still wrapped in his warm embrace. She didn't even get the chance to respond before Austin continued.

"I love you so much that it hurts when I'm not with you. My heart aches, and if I listen closely, it sounds like each beat is saying your name. It's like my heart is calling for you to be near me so it can feel whole again."

Ally couldn't believe her ears at the beautiful words her boyfriend was saying. How could she get any luckier?

"Ally, you're my rock. You're the love of my life. I would say I love you to the moon and back, but that'd be a lie, because my love for you stretches much farther than that. I love you with all of my heart and soul. I honestly don't know how I ever lived without you, because I know I can't ever even think of doing that now. If you weren't with me, my life would be completely empty. My love for you is so strong, that I can't even begin to describe it. That's the only reason why I couldn't answer your question. Why would you ever think otherwise?", Austin asked.

And she just got luckier. Ally put her head down in shame that she had ever doubted him. He deserved so much better than she had to offer. Austin was the sweetest, kindest, most romantic guy she had ever met, and Ally wondered what on earth possessed him to love, or even like a girl like her.

"I don't know", Ally mumbled. Austin lightly grabbed her chin and lifted her head up so she would be forced to look him in the eye.

"Ally, I'm begging you, please tell me the truth"

Ally sighed. "Why would you love me?"

Austin was so stunned by that question. Why wouldn't he love her!? She was his world. She was beautiful, talented, amazing, and she was just perfectly imperfect with all of her adorable quirks.

"Ally, why would you even have to ask that?", Austin asked putting his arm around her as they sat down together on the steps of Sonic Boom. Ally sighed and laid her head on Austin's shoulder.

"I don't know Austin. Look at me, then look at you. Why would you want me? You're so amazing, and have girls falling all over you. You could have anyone you wanted, yet you choose me. I just want to know why, I mean, there's absolutely nothing special about me", Ally said sadly. Austin couldn't believe his ears.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, don't you ever say such horrible things about the girl I love more than life itself", Austin said firmly. His voice softened though as he continued to speak. "How could you think so little of yourself? Don't you notice how beautiful and amazing everyone else can clearly tell that you are? Every guy I've talked to thinks you're the hottest girl in school, but I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet. Think about all the amazing things you have to offer the world…actually, it might just be easier to think of what you don't have to offer the world, because it would take up so much less time. I can't think of one single thing wrong with you, besides the fact that you can't see how amazing you are for yourself", Austin said genuinely. Ally smiled hugely, feeling a lot better and more confident about herself. She never knew that's what people thought of her. She had let her self-esteem issues get the better of her.

"Thanks Austin. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for", Ally said hugging him tightly.

"And you're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for, but you're all mine, and don't you forget it", Austin said pulling her in for a sweet and passionate kiss that told them both just how much they really loved each other, without even saying a single word.

"I guess I don't really have an answer for everything", Austin said once they pulled away. Ally smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe not, but you sure do know how to make a girl feel like she's on top of the world when you don't…just make sure I'm the only girl", Ally teased. Austin smiled.

"I'd never dream of ever being with another girl besides you Ally. I love you."

"I love you too", Ally replied. And with that, neither of them ever questioned their love for one another again, but they'd always remember that day for the rest of their lives.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this little ONE-SHOT I put together! The funny thing is that this actually started out as a joke between me and WriterMeAL where I asked her if she had an answer for everything. She made the comment of how that would be a good title, and the idea for this ONE-SHOT just hit me. So I'd like to thank her for the idea! Please read, review, follow, and favorite. :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**God Bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
